


Как спасти оборотня

by LungTa



Series: Три плана Лидии Мартин [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скрывающиеся от преследователей, запертые непогодой в лесной хижине, две девушки и один оборотень: он помог им, но теперь настал их черед кое-что сделать для него. Даже если он не в состоянии дать им своего согласия. А еще - у Лидии Мартин есть отличный план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как спасти оборотня

Джип налетел передним колесом на поваленное дерево, подпрыгнул, зацепил крышей тяжелые еловые ветки, сбив с них уйму снега, и зарылся капотом в ближайший глубокий сугроб. Даже если удастся вытолкать машину из кювета, проехать дальше они все равно не смогут: дорогу, и без того едва различимую, напрочь замело. Но все-таки им повезло: они почти добрались. Метрах в сорока, на пригорке стояла приземистая бревенчатая хижина. Покидать прогретую машину и лезть в свистящий, бросающийся снегом буран совершенно не хотелось, но им надо попасть в дом. На лес опускались сумерки, ветер усиливался, а мороз крепчал. Без нормального, крепкого укрытия до утра они не дотянут.  
Эллисон, закутавшись в шарф, ее единственную защиту от холода, потому что теплые куртки остались где-то там, в месте, откуда им пришлось в спешке сматываться, первой выпрыгнула из джипа, подбежала к дверце заднего сиденья и распахнула ее.  
– Помоги мне! – крикнула она Лидии.  
Вдвоем они выволокли наружу тяжелое, не подающее признаков жизни тело и плюхнулись рядом с ним в снег. Эллисон с сомнением посмотрела в бледное, словно окаменевшее лицо Дерека Хейла: может, он уже мертв? Потянулась к нему, прижала два пальца к вене на его шее и почему-то совсем не обрадовалась, когда ощутила слабую пульсацию. Все-таки придется его как-то дотащить до хижины. Ведь это из-за них он угодил в такой переплет.  
– Я возьму его под мышки, а ты хватайся за ноги, – скомандовала она. – Попробуем не надорваться...  
Валясь через каждые два-три шага в сугробы, отплевываясь от летящего прямо в лицо снега, они упорно лезли вверх по склону, а вожделенная хижина, казалось, и не думала приближаться.  
– Я больше не могу... – Лидия снова упала и дыханием попыталась согреть покрасневшие, ничего не чувствующие пальцы.  
– Мы половину уже прошли. Давай же.  
– Он слишком тяжелый. Мы не дотащим.  
– Он тащил нас на себе куда дольше!  
– Так он же мужик! Ему положено быть сильным. К тому же еще и оборотень! Вот где его пресловутая сила сейчас?.. Стоило нас спасать, чтобы мы потом из-за него насмерть вмерзли в снег в трех шагах от укрытия?  
– Лидия!.. – голос Эллисон стал твердым и суровым, подхлестывая и заставляя собрать всю волю в кулак. – Хватай его за руку, я за вторую. Мы его здесь не бросим.  
Хотя поверь, мне этого хочется ничуть не меньше. Но вслух Эллисон ничего не сказала.  
– И – на раз, два, три!..  
Волочь его по снегу оказалось легче, чем нести. Но ненамного. К моменту, когда они добрались до заметенного крыльца, Эллисон и сама уже готова была добить бесчувственного оборотня. Ну, вот что ему стоило продержаться еще несколько часов и самому дойти до хижины, а не отключаться прямо за рулем? Когда он вырубился в третий раз, и Эллисон, сидящей спереди, в третий раз пришлось хвататься за руль, чтобы машину не вынесло с дороги и не закувыркало на повороте, Дерека, вмиг ставшего не только бесполезным, но и опасным, отправили на заднее сиденье, и Эллисон повела сама. Лидия время от времени оборачивалась и проверяла, как он там, и каждый раз, усаживаясь обратно и смотря через лобовое стекло на дорогу, утопающую в белесом мельтешении, хмурилась все больше: лучше Дереку не становилось. Он, наоборот, все сильнее проваливался в беспамятство, с трудом дышал, ужасно побледнел, его лоб блестел от пота, проступающего на коже крупными каплями. А потом он и вовсе перестал реагировать на внешние раздражители. Валялся бревном и как-то совсем уж затих.  
– Эллисон, тут нехилый замок. Как мы войдем?  
Лидия уложила голову Дерека себе на колени, зарылась пальцами в его густые волосы, чтобы хоть немного отогреть заледеневшие руки, – и со скептицизмом наблюдала за действиями подруги: как та, привстав на цыпочки, проверяет щели над дверью, что-то ища.  
– Нашла! – победно воскликнула Эллисон и выудила из-под бревна плоскую жестяную коробочку с едва различимой надписью «Табак». Потрясла ею, и внутри что-то звякнуло. – У нас есть ключ! В таких хижинах их всегда оставляют где-то у входа.  
Она несколько раз провернула ключ в замке, сняла его, толкнула дверь – к счастью та открывалась вовнутрь, и им не пришлось бороться еще и с высоким сугробом, наметенным на крыльце. Собравшись с последними силами, девушки перетащили Дерека через порог, захлопнули дверь, отсекая рвущийся снаружи ледяной ветер, и облегченно вздохнули.  
– Что это за место?  
Лидия поддела носком сапога несколько сухих хвоинок и веточек, валяющихся на старом, потертом ковре, заглянула в закопченный камин, провела пальцем по пыльной столешнице круглого стола, задвинутого в угол, осмотрела широкую кровать, застеленную сшитым из разноцветных лоскутков покрывалом, и брезгливо поморщилась, уставившись на грязные, давно не мытые стекла единственного окна, свет из которого падал на аккуратно уложенные на кровати подушки.  
– Домик охотников, – ответила Эллисон и принялась отряхивать штаны и кофту. Ботинки, в которые тоже набился снег, пришлось снять, чтобы ноги не намокли, хотя стоять в одних носках на тонком ковре было ужасно холодно.  
– Охотников?.. ¬– Лидия тоже скинула свои красные сапоги. – Да ты с ума сошла. Притащить банши и оборотня в дом охотников, от которых мы, дай-ка я тебе напомню, едва спаслись!  
– Лидия, успокойся и посмотри вокруг. Это не те охотники, – она указала на развешенные по стенам головы животных: лис со стеклянными глазами, рыжих, побитых молью койотов, скалящихся волков, даже одна медвежья голова нашлась – не крупная, но зато в окружении оленьих и лосиных рогов. – Ты среди этих чучел видишь хоть одну голову оборотня?.. Вот и я не вижу. Потому что те, кто останавливается здесь осенью, охотятся только на животных, обыкновенных, совершенно не сверхъестественных зверей. И к слову, это не я. Это Дерек высмотрел на карте значок хижины и ехал сюда, спасибо ему, что успел забить для меня координаты в навигаторе, прежде чем рухнуть в обморок.  
– Прости. – Лидии стало стыдно за свою несдержанность. – Я вымотана, замерзла, ужасно голодна, а еще у нас на руках не подающий признаков жизни Дерек Хейл. Как так случилось, что мы спасаем его?  
– Предположу, что это произошло как раз после того, как он сам нас спас. А до этого вытащил Скотта и Айзека. Очень надеюсь, что вытащил.  
– Спасатель, которого надо спасать... Давай его хоть на кровать уложим.  
Снова вдвоем, подхватив его под руки, они закинули Дерека на кровать. Не без труда, но все-таки справились. Лидия сняла с него мокрый, потяжелевший от растаявшего снега, в котором они его изрядно вываляли, пока тащили сюда, вязаный свитер, продырявленный в шести местах, две дырки на груди, четыре на спине: там, куда попали дротики, начиненные чем-то, из-за чего теперь Дерек походил на самого настоящего мертвеца, подсунула ему под голову подушку, обтянутую линялым, морковного цвета бархатом, и потрогала его руку. Слишком горячая. Или это ее собственные руки так заледенели, что любое прикосновение к чему-то живому (а вот живому ли еще?) кажется ей по-настоящему обжигающим?.. Лидия закрыла лицо ладонями. Да уж, эту поездку на зимние праздники в горы все они запомнят надолго. Если, конечно, сумеют вернуться. И вот ради всего этого стоило так далеко забираться?.. А буран за стенами хижины протяжно подвывал, намекая на то, что им сперва хотя бы до рассвета надо дожить.  
Из оцепенения Лидию вывело тихое потрескивание: Эллисон закинула в камин сухие поленья, заботливо сложенные кем-то под столом, нашла спички, старую пожелтевшую газету и разожгла огонь. Прижавшись друг к другу плечами, они уселись перед камином на краешке кровати и уставились на пляшущие язычки разгорающегося пламени.  
– Что нам делать? – голос Эллисон, до сих пор сохранявшей завидное самообладание, показался Лидии чересчур тихим и растерянным. – С ним?..  
– Наверное, ждать... – таким же приглушенным шепотом ответила ей Лидия. – Когда-то же он должен начать исцеляться.  
За окном стемнело, снежная буря и не думала стихать, от камина наконец-то стало исходить тепло, хоть немного согревая холодный воздух в хижине. Эллисон нашла в стареньком буфете упаковку высушенных до состояния камня хлебцев, жестяной чайник, банку, доверху набитую чайными пакетиками, разными, из разных пачек, с ярлычками и без, выскочила за дверь, зачерпнула снега, и они смогли закипятить воду. А потом к совершенно безвкусным хлебцам и отдающему плесенью чаю – словно в награду за то, что они сюда добрались – в том же буфете обнаружилась полная бутылка янтарного бурбона. Лидия свинтила крышку, выставила на стол три кружки, обернулась, чтобы бросить взгляд на лежащего на кровати Дерека, и отодвинула одну кружку в сторону. Но прошел еще час, за который хлебцы исчезли, а бутылка опустела на две трети, прежде чем они окончательно осознали, что исцеляться Дерек Хейл не намерен. Он уже не лежал тихо, он беспокойно ворочался, скрежетал плотно стиснутыми зубами – так, словно хотел их сломать или стереть в порошок, его волосы взмокли и прилипли ко лбу, он хватался за одеяло, комкал его, и по остающимся вспоротым бороздам можно было догадаться, что он то и дело пускает в ход когти.  
– Что-то не так. Мне все это совершенно не нравится.  
Эллисон с явной тревогой смотрела на мечущегося Дерека и пыталась отыскать свой телефон, боясь, что не добьется результата. Так и есть: она его либо потеряла по дороге к хижине, либо забыла в машине, либо он остался в том мерзком подвале, где их заперли с Лидией и откуда их вытащил Дерек, позволив охотникам нашпиговать себя какой-то дрянью, пока прикрывал раздражающих его девчонок собственной спиной. Эллисон подняла вопросительный взгляд на Лидию, но та лишь покачала головой: в отличие от подруги, она точно знала, где находится ее телефон: ждет ее, подключенный к зарядке в тепленьком, уютном коттедже на лыжной базе, куда они приехали три дня назад, чтобы оттянуться. Она, Айзек, Скотт, Эллисон и Стайлз. Не их вина, что отдых сорвался. Чужая территория, незнакомые охотники, другие правила. И вот Стайлз в панике звонит отцу, выкрикивая в трубку, что Айзека и Скотта похитили какие-то «долбанутые, еще более долбанутые, чем некоторые из наших, не-будем-называть-имен, оборотнеубийцы», через час ему перезванивает Дерек, велит сидеть на месте и не дергаться, потому что он уже вылетел к ним, первым же подходящим рейсом, зачем-то прихватив с собой не только старшего Стилински (скорее всего шериф просто отказался отпускать Дерека одного, решив, что сможет помочь, и Эллисон рада, что ее отец сейчас в отъезде и ни о чем не знает), но и Дитона. А неугомонная Эллисон тащит Лидию на встречу с похитителями, уверенная, что уж с коллегами-охотниками она сумеет договориться. И ничего хорошего, конечно же, из такой затеи не выходит. Их хватают, запирают в холоднющем подвале под маленьким ресторанчиком где-то на окраине поселка, превращая в наживку, отбирают все оружие – Лидия еще удивляется, сколько же ножиков и ножичков спрятано по карманам Эллисон, а ведь они ехали просто на отдых, не рассчитывая, что придется обороняться или кого-то спасать, – связывают (хорошо, хоть не колотят), пускают в помещение какой-то дым, по мнению Лидии очень даже ароматный и успокаивающий, как в салонах для релаксации, только никто не предлагает сделать массаж и нанести на расслабленное тело питательный крем, но паникующий взгляд Эллисон, узнавшей запах, заставляет Лидию перепугаться.  
– Что... что это?.. Мы задохнемся?  
– Не мы! Это аконит, он безвреден для людей. Но если за нами придут оборотни... Моя мама... она так пыталась убить Скотта... когда-то...  
– Прости, я не знала... подробностей.  
А Эллисон лишь молила небеса, чтобы выручать их явился не оборотень. С таким же успехом она могла бы просить Санту подарить ей маленького серебряного единорога, живого и ласкового. Да еще и говорящего. Снаружи раздались очереди выстрелов, крики, рык, железная дверь дрогнула, отлетела, сорванная с петель, и на пороге вырисовался вполне узнаваемый силуэт. С горящими красными глазами, злобным клыкастым профилем и когтистыми ручищами. Здравствуйте, я храбрый Дерек Хейл, и я пришел спасти вас, милые принцессы. Но перед аконитовыми парами он спасовал. Шатаясь и тряся головой в тщетной попытке избавиться от дурмана, освободил их от веревок, выволок на улицу, не позволив никому и пальцем к ним притронуться, потащил к джипу – и, уже порядком дезориентированный, подставился под выстрелы. В него целили не пулями, а дротиками, как в зверя, которого собирались лишь свалить, обездвижить, а не убить. Дерек успел затолкать Лидию в машину, закрыл собой Эллисон, с рычанием вырвал застрявшие в его теле дротики, один, на спине, до которого он так и не смог дотянуться, обломился сам, когда он плюхнулся на водительское сиденье, мотор завелся, и джип сорвался с места, унося их от погони.  
Теперь же Эллисон жалела, что не догадалась сохранить хотя бы один из тех обломков – чтобы понять, чем же начинены дротики, раз так действуют на оборотня. В ее семье ничем подобным не пользовались. На отравление аконитом мало похоже, там что-то посерьезней и поубойней. На Дерека было страшно смотреть. Его кадык бешено ходил вверх-вниз, когда он запрокидывал голову и перекатывался с одного бока на другой. Он то ли рычал, то ли стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, даже, казалось, что-то шептал. Лидия задрала на нем майку, с беспокойством показывая Эллисон страшные темные полосы, расползающиеся по его коже гадкой паутиной от мест уколов. А когда он вдруг распахнул веки, то напугал их еще сильнее: его глаза быстро-быстро менялись, мерцая то алым, то синим, а потом даже желтым цветом.  
– Нам определенно нужен толковый совет. Что со всем этим делать. Может, Дерек более бережно относится к собственным вещам?.. – в надежде предположила Лидия.  
И, не дожидаясь реакции Эллисон, сама принялась обшаривать его карманы. Так и есть, в левом нашелся тонкий черный телефон, она кинула его подруге, и та сразу же полезла в базу номеров, надеясь, что уж номер Дитона, бывшего советника Талии Хейл, а сейчас просто ветеринара, иногда помогающего оборотням, в списке контактов Дерека найдется. Два раза звонок срывался, ей пришлось побегать по хижине, ловя сигнал, и вот с третьей попытки она дозвонилась. Сквозь шум помех прорвался взволнованный голос Дитона:  
– Дерек!.. Скажи, что ты нашел их!.. Где вы?..  
– Это Эллисон! – закричала она, боясь, что Дитон ее не услышит. – Со мной и Лидией все в порядке, но нам нужна помощь, срочно! Дерек совсем плох, его чем-то отравили, он не приходит в сознание, у него жар, он очень беспокойный, еще немного и я начну утверждать, что он буйный, он то полуобращается, то снова становится человеком, что-то шепчет...  
Лидия наклонила ухо прямо к его губам и сумела разобрать сбивчивые слова:  
– Пейдж, прости... – повторила она вслух за ним. – И что-то про Лору. И еще про пожар.  
– ...зовет какую-то Пейдж... Кто такая Пейдж?.. И свою сестру Лору. Если, конечно, в его жизни не было других Лор. А его глаза... они сразу трех цветов, и красные, и синие, и почему-то желтые! Что нам делать, Дитон?.. А Скотт с Айзеком, они с вами, с ними все в порядке?  
– Еще не в порядке, но будут, их вовремя вытащили. Дерек привез их, прежде чем отправиться за вами... Он зовет Пейдж? Это плохо. Вам нужно срочно доставить его ко мне, в ваш коттедж. Где вы?.. Я едва тебя слышу!  
– Мы в лесу, в убогой хижине, где даже электричества нет, машина завязла в сугробе, бензин почти на нуле, и тут самая настоящая метель. Мы здесь застряли!.. И я не знаю, что с ним делать! В него стреляли какими-то дротиками. А до этого травили парами аконита...  
– Дротики должно быть те самые, что я вытащил из Скотта и Айзека. Это... – длинное, непонятное название, которое Эллисон и так ни за что не запомнила бы, потонуло в трескотне помех. – Оно не убивает, а постепенно лишает разума, Дерек проваливается в прошлое, замыкается на всем плохом, что с ним случилось, начинает винить себя и сам уничтожает, выжигает собственное «я». Лекарство есть, я его уже ввел ребятам, один укол спас бы положение. Но без него вам придется как-то заставить Дерека отвлечься, вынудить думать о хорошем, включить тот участок его мозга, который отвечает за выработку эндорфинов, резко, почти моментально повысить их содержание в его крови. Это выведет его из стресса, снимет блокаду, и он начнет регенерировать.  
– Но как нам это сделать?!.. Он же на нас совершенно не реагирует! Ни на что не реагирует!  
– Вам придется... – снова треск помех. – Иначе... он умрет...  
– Дитон!.. Дитон!  
Она несколько раз ударила по телефону, попыталась перезвонить, но все напрасно: связь оборвалась окончательно. Буря полностью отрезала их от цивилизованного мира. Пока погода не наладится, их никто не найдет: ни спасатели, ни охотники, ни друзья. И впереди долгая, беспокойная ночка.  
Эллисон вздохнула, смочила в воде отнюдь не чистое полотенце, найденное в хижине, и вытерла им мокрый, горячий лоб Дерека, пересказывая Лидии то, что услышала от Дитона.  
– Значит, если мы не найдем в нем этот переключатель с плохого на хорошее, а Дерек Хейл воистину достоин почетного титула «коллекционер всего плохого, что только может произойти с оборотнем в его жизни», и ему явно есть, из чего выбрать и на чем зациклиться, то поутру нам придется рыть для него могилу?  
– Что-то вроде. По крайней мере, так я поняла.  
Лидия окинула долгим, изучающим взглядом лежащего перед ними на кровати Дерека, одним глотком прикончила все еще плещущийся в ее кружке бурбон, кокетливо пригладила свои ярко-рыжие волосы, облизала потрескавшиеся от мороза губы и хитро улыбнулась.  
– Помоги-ка мне.  
Эллисон, все еще не понимая, к чему клонит подруга, придержала Дерека, не давая ему вновь завалиться на пестрое покрывало, пока Лидия через голову стягивала с него серую, промокшую насквозь от пота майку. Отобрав у Эллисон влажное полотенце, она принялась медленно вытирать им тело Дерека, сначала обтерла его шею, потом руки, вернулась к груди, спустилась к животу, и тут Эллисон заметила, как пальчики Лидии юркнули за ремень его джинсов.  
– Что ты делаешь?.. – зашипела она.  
– Да брось. Сколько раз мы видели Дерека Хейла в изодранной, словно рыбацкая сеть, майке?.. А Дерека Хейла голым по пояс?.. Пялились в его спину с милой, особенной татуировочкой, засматривались на его обнаженный торс?.. Рискну предположить, он даже отчета себе не отдает в том, как действуют на хрупкую женскую психику все эти поигрывания мышцами и капельки пота, задерживающиеся в волосах на его груди. Согласись, Эллисон, доставшийся нам на эту ночь оборотень очень даже ничего. Но вот видели ли мы когда-нибудь Дерека Хейла без штанов?.. Ни разу. Ни разочка. Я даже начала опасаться, что с ним что-то не так, и ему есть, что скрывать от посторонних, любопытствующих взглядов. Прикинь, а вдруг у него там хвост?.. – бурбон приятно грел изнутри, и Лидия чувствовала себя королевой бала.  
– И теперь ты хочешь...  
– Именно! Ты же слышала, что сказал Дитон. Его надо отвлечь, заставить его мозг переключиться на что-то хорошее и приятное, дать его телу возможность расслабиться. И я знаю лишь один безотказно срабатывающий способ, с помощью которого можно вынудить абсолютно любого мужчину думать только – и исключительно – о приятном.  
– Это мерзко.  
– Ой, можно подумать со Скоттом и Айзеком ты только в гляделки играла. – Ее пальчики проворно расстегнули ремень на поясе Дерека, поддели пуговицу джинсов и потянули вниз молнию. – Надо же... Обыкновенные белые трусы. А я рассчитывала на что-нибудь брутальное с черепами или волчьими головами, черное и в языках пламени. Или с надписью «Чмокни меня сюда, детка. Я же крутой альфа!» Дерек Хейл, ты меня разочаровал.  
– Лидия! Ты пьяна... – Эллисон закрыла глаза рукой. – Прекрати сейчас же!  
– Ботинки.  
– Что не так с ботинками?!  
– Сними их с него.  
– Не сходи с ума.  
– Это же спасательная операция, Эллисон. Мы его спасаем. Ты и я. Иначе он умрет, помнишь?  
Эллисон поджала губы, признавая, что ужасный план Лидии может сработать. Хотя – насколько он будет ужасен, и как далеко готова зайти в своей игре разгоряченная двумя полными кружками бурбона Лидия, которой выпитое не только развязало язык, но и изрядно пошатнуло все ее нравственные барьеры, – она и знать не желала. Но ботинки с его ног все-таки сняла. Я тоже пьяна, раз иду на такое, думала она, с ужасом смотря на полураздетого Дерека. И еще – что он их обязательно убьет потом: если они справятся, помогут ему, и он каким-то непостижимым образом выживет.  
– Пейдж... – снова на выдохе слетело в его губ незнакомое им имя.  
Он заметался, но Лидия принялась поглаживать его по плечам и груди, успокаивая легкими, почти неощутимыми касаниями, одновременно сладко нашептывая в его ухо:  
– Все хорошо... Тише, Дерек, тише... Она здесь, с твоей Пейдж все в порядке...  
Дерек приглушенно зарычал, хотя в его рыке было больше скорби, чем гнева, и Лидия коснулась его шеи невесомым поцелуем, заскользила губами вниз, заставляя Эллисон с плохо скрываемым страхом и даже отвращением смотреть, как ее подруга играет с огнем. Он их точно прибьет. Разорвет на клочки и разметает по углам.  
А настырная Лидия не собиралась останавливаться. Она прошлась поцелуями по его груди, не забыв уделить внимание и тем самым волоскам, восторженную оду которым она пропела, еще только обдумывая свои шалости. Обвела языком один сосок, потом другой, чувствуя солоноватый привкус пота, сравнивая тело Дерека с телами других мужчин, не устоявших перед ее чарами и безвольно павших в ее постель. Всего лишь очередной красавчик-оборотень в ее коллекцию побед, к тому же оборотень, который ее совершенно не хочет, да еще и витает в замкнутом мирке из собственных кошмаров, но уж кто-кто, а Лидия Мартин заставит непробиваемого Дерека Хейла стонать от удовольствия.  
– Ты выработаешь эти чертовы эндорфины и будешь жить! Слышишь меня, гадкий, небритый волк?..  
Она потянулась рукой вниз, к расстегнутым джинсам, ее ладонь накрыла мягкий член Дерека и начала поглаживать через трусы. Эллисон едва не отвернулась, ей хотелось сбежать в другую комнату – но в хижине не было комнат, и ей пришлось остаться, сидеть в продавленном кресле перед кроватью и, пылая краской, смотреть, как утратившая всякий стыд Лидия пытается расшевелить совершенно безразличного к ее ласкам мужчину. А еще ей стало интересно, как же он, вечно прячущий свои эмоции, все, кроме недовольства, презрения и раздражения, будет выглядеть, если Лидия справится?.. И когда бедной Эллисон показалось, что смущаться и краснеть ей дальше некуда, она ощутила, как полыхают ее уши – когда разобрала, что же именно Лидия нашептывает на ухо Дереку.  
– Зачем тебе помнить все эти гадости, все то плохое?.. Да еще и твердить себе, что во всем виноват только ты один?.. Не лучше ли думать о мягком, теплом женском теле, которое прижимается к тебе, трепещет, хочет, вожделеет тебя, ласкает губами и чуткими прикосновениями... широко раздвигает перед тобой ноги, полностью открываясь, стонет и выгибается, умоляя взять ее, засадить ей... обладать ею... трахать ее... не останавливаясь, долго, с упоением... заставляя выкрикивать твое имя... снова и снова... Дерек... Дерек... просить... Дерек, не останавливайся, трахни меня... трахни...  
Лидия почти застонала на последних словах, по мнению подруги чересчур развратно, и Эллисон прижала ладони к ушам, не в силах больше слышать эту похабщину. Но продолжила смотреть – как Лидия настырно гладит Дерека между ног, как в перерывах между неимоверно бесстыдными словами проводит языком по его шее и груди, как прикасается поцелуями к его скулам, щеке, избегая лишь его сухих, чуть приоткрытых губ, из-за которых выглядывают опасные клыки.  
– О, да! – победоносно воскликнула Лидия, когда почувствовала дрожь под ладонью, прижатой к трусам Дерека. – Горячая штучка Лидия Мартин даже мертвого растолкает!..  
Она поцеловала его в твердый, напряженный живот и одновременно стянула с его бедер джинсы вместе с бельем. Эллисон зажмурилась – хотя ей так хотелось посмотреть, но было ужасно стыдно, ведь это же Дерек Хейл, жутко раздражающий, заносчивый оборотень, из-за которого она лишилась матери, погибли Эрика и Бойд, которого она сама столько раз убивала в своих фантазиях, как минимум двадцатью различными способами, но... Дерек Хейл застонал, и Эллисон поняла, что стонет он сейчас вовсе не от боли или душевных страданий, вызванных дурными воспоминаниями.  
– Ну же, Эллисон... – хихикнула рыжая бестия. – Полюбуйся. Такого ты точно никогда не видела. Член Дерека Хейла!.. Просто загляденье. Знаешь, мне как-то пришлось коротать ночь с капитаном футбольной команды, у которого был фетиш на гладкое бритье. Собственное и везде. Как любовник он оказался довольно неплох, но скажу тебе честно, отсутствие волос в особо интимных местах меня напрягало... А то, что я наблюдаю здесь и сейчас – совсем другое дело. Очаровательно и восхитительно. Достойно кисти выдающихся художников и самых знаменитых скульпторов античности. Конечно, он еще не совсем готов, но я над этим усердно работаю. Да, милый?..  
Эллисон открыла глаза и зачарованно, отчаянно борясь с пожирающим ее смущением, проследила, как тонкие пальчики Лидии ловко снуют вдоль твердеющего, увеличивающегося и восстающего члена Дерека, а сам Дерек хватается за покрывало и даже чуть выгибает спину.  
– Да тебе это нравится... – и пытка словами вновь продолжилась.  
Только Эллисон уже не могла заставить себя не слушать и не смотреть. Ее полностью поглотило происходящее, хотя она и ощущала себя совершенно по-дурацки, словно она девочка-подросток и ее вот-вот застукают родители за просмотром запретного фильма.  
– Дерек... почувствуй меня... как ты прижимаешься ко мне, как твои руки ложатся на мое жаждущее, молящее о прикосновениях тело, как ладони стискивают мою грудь... я под тобой... и ты прихватываешь мою кожу губами, даже пускаешь вход зубы, заставляешь кричать, сжимаешь мои запястья... представь, как проникаешь внутрь... туда, где горячо и узко, а я задираю ноги и обхватываю твои бедра... – Лидия не умолкала, а ее рука не останавливалась: продолжая скользить вверх-вниз по его твердому, напряженному члену. – А может, ты хочешь заняться сексом сразу с двумя?.. Знаешь, ты такой горячий и пылкий, а нас ведь здесь двое... Две стонущие, мокрые красотки, льнущие к тебе, позволяющие вытворять со своими телами все, что угодно... Они согласятся на любые твои фантазии... опустятся перед тобой на колени, возьмут у тебя в рот, будут послушно сосать, вылизывать тебя, тереться о твои ноги... Ты можешь засадить одной из нас и трахать – и смотреть, как мы целуемся, как ласкаем друг друга... Можешь кончить любой из нас на лицо, на грудь, заставить глотать твою сперму...  
Новый, сладкий стон Дерека застал Эллисон врасплох и вынудил трепетать. Она сжала ноги, чувствуя, что тоже возбудилась – только лишь слушая Лидию и наблюдая за охваченным желанием Дереком. Ясно видно, что он все еще заключен в вымышленном, оторванном от реальности мире, но кошмары и призраки прошлого уже не терзают его. Дерек зажмурился, откинул голову назад, уперся затылком в подушку, расправил плечи, впился когтями в покрывало, наверняка деря его насквозь, чуть развел ноги, открываясь, подставляясь под ласки Лидии. Мышцы его живота напряглись, еще рельефнее прорисовывая пресс, верхняя губа приподнялась, и Эллисон заметила, что клыков уже нет, а значит, скоро исчезнут и когти. Он сам начал толкаться бедрами навстречу участившимся, порхающим движениям руки Лидии, а Лидия улыбалась, понимая, что победила, и даже каменный Дерек Хейл не смог устоять перед ее напористостью.  
И вдруг, когда Эллисон опрометчиво решила, что пошлее и откровеннее уже некуда, Лидия плавно соскользнула вниз, убрала руку и накрыла член Дерека губами. И сорвала – нет, не аплодисменты – а полный животной страсти рык. По животу Дерека потекла капелька пота, потом еще одна, по уже проторенной дорожке, теряясь во взмокших черных волосах на его лобке, в которые Лидия утыкалась носом всякий раз, когда заглатывала глубже. Так глубоко, что на бесконечно долгую секунду лишала себя возможности дышать. Она причмокивала, посасывала, осторожно касалась зубами гладкой головки и тут же отпускала – лишь обозначив укус, легонько стискивала его яички, перекатывала в ладони, дразня и еще больше распаляя постанывающего под ее ласками мужчину, прижимала язык к его вздрагивающему члену, снова обхватывала влажными губами, ерзала, скользя по нему ртом, от кончика до самого основания и обратно, ее затылок то поднимался, то опускался, волосы спадали на живот Дерека – и вот он ухватился руками за ее плечи, подался вперед, стремясь как можно глубже проникнуть в ее рот, и по его телу пробежала дрожь. Он застонал, вскинул бедра в нескольких быстрых, резких толчках, и Лидия ощутила, как ее рот наполнился теплой, солоноватой спермой. В момент оргазма Дерек распахнул глаза, они сверкнули ярко-алым, но почти сразу же приобрели свой обычный, спокойный, светло-серый цвет. Лидия сглотнула, удовлетворенная своей выходкой, и медленно, словно бы нехотя выпустила член Дерека изо рта. Все еще твердый, и Лидия залюбовалась им, поглаживая ногу Дерека, на которую прилегла – неспешно ведя ладонью от колена вверх, заставляя жесткие, темные волоски на его коже приподниматься и щекотать подушечки ее пальцев. Добравшись до его паха, она приподнялась на локте, в последний раз нежно поцеловала его там, вдохнула его резкий, притягательный запах и отстранилась.  
– Не могла отказать себе в удовольствии, – немного виновато, как показалось Эллисон, сообщила она и облизнула губы. – Боюсь представить, что было бы, согласись наш взрослый мальчик на настоящий секс. А ведь я знаю, он не согласится. Я та, которая оживила его психованного дядюшку – ну и так далее по списку. Разве что еще разок проткнуть его одним из тех дротиков? Но... – тут она поделилась с Эллисон хитрющей улыбкой. – Зато теперь я могу хвастать, что Дерек Хейл стонал, когда я делала ему минет. И ты все видела, ты мой свидетель.  
– Лидия, ты невозможна...  
Эллисон не могла отдышаться, из ее мечущихся мыслей никак не уходили видения напряженного, вздрагивающего на кровати тела Дерека, ничем не прикрытого, абсолютно нагого, сильного и беззащитного одновременно, и она чувствовала себя так, будто это она только что, а не чертовка Лидия, вытворяла с ним все эти откровенные непотребства. Показала совершенно иного Дерека – умеющего открываться своим желаниям, наслаждающегося, вызывающего не ненависть, а возбуждение.  
– Сам-то он себе подрочить не мог, а значит, нуждался в заботе. Помогай тем, кто пришел на помощь тебе. Разве не таковым должен быть кодекс по-настоящему благодарной спасенной женщины?.. И знаешь, кажется, сработало. – Лидия уселась рядом с Дереком и провела пальцем по его колючему подбородку. – Он заснул. Дышит так ровно и спокойно. – Тут Лидия фыркнула. – Кончил и заснул. Как это по-мужски. Хотя, у него есть оправдание, даже несколько оправданий: аконит, какая-то фигня в дротиках, сводящая с ума оборотней, и, конечно же – умелые действия Лидии Мартин. Но посмотри же, посмотри... О, боже!.. Он улыбается. Совсем немножко, но, Эллисон, клянусь, это точно улыбка!  
Эллисон присмотрелась: действительно, все подмечающая Лидия и здесь не ошиблась. Лишь уголками губ, но Дерек несомненно улыбался. Сейчас он выглядел спокойным, расслабленным – и даже безмятежным. Черные полосы, исходившие от мест, куда попали дротики, исчезли – как и сами следы уколов. Он регенерировал, жар спал, и теперь можно было с уверенностью заявить, что его жизни ничто не угрожает. Эллисон поднялась на негнущиеся, дрожащие ноги, она все еще не могла поверить в то, свидетелем чему только что стала, взяла со стола бутылку и разлила остатки бурбона по двум кружкам: одну себе, одну для Лидии. Они уселись на кровать, спиной к затихшему Дереку и молча выпили, уставясь на догорающий огонь.  
– Поленьев больше нет, – меланхолично сообщила Эллисон через какое-то время. – До утра хижина совсем остынет.  
– Волки теплые.  
– Только надо джинсы на него натянуть.  
– Угу. И трусы.  
– Ты понимаешь, что почти изнасиловала его?  
– Не рассказывай никому.  
– Я что, самоубийца?  
– А все-таки, он вкусный...  
– И ты ни капельки не сожалеешь?  
– Я бы еще разок его выпила. До самой последней капельки.  
– Пожалуйста, помолчи!..  
– Надеюсь, он не вспомнит. Хотя... мне будет немного жаль.

Поспать удалось только до полудня. Изрядно вымотанные, нуждающиеся в отдыхе, а некоторые еще и перебравшие с бурбоном на голодный желудок, они, наверное, спали бы и дольше. Но к рассвету буря стихла и связь восстановилась. По сигналу GPS-навигатора, установленного во взятом на прокат в аэропорту джипе, на котором Дерек отправился за девушками, их хижину довольно быстро нашли. Заметенная по самую крышу, накренившаяся машина, наполовину съехавшая с едва различимой под толстым слоем снега дороги, маленький домик, подступы к которому преграждали высокие сугробы, полнейшая тишина и отсутствие каких-либо следов и признаков жизни, вызывали только одно чувство – нарастающую тревогу.  
– Как думаешь, мы не опоздали?  
Шериф обеспокоенно посмотрел на Дитона. Он уже начал сожалеть, что все еще ослабленные Скотт и Айзек остались в коттедже под присмотром Стайлза. Хотя, с другой стороны, он предпочел бы не знать заранее о запахах крови и смерти, которые могли бы учуять носы оборотней. Надеяться и верить до последнего – вот что нужно обыкновенному человеку.  
– Будь с Дереком все в порядке, он бы уже нас услышал, – хмуро ответил Дитон. ¬– А если девочкам не удалось сдержать его вчера...  
– И думать не хочу об этом, – шериф прекрасно помнил, как буйствовали Скотт и Айзек даже спустя несколько часов после введения им особой сыворотки Дитона.  
С учащенно бьющимися сердцами они приблизились к домику, толкнули дверь – и застыли, обомлевшие, на пороге. Дневной свет щедро лил из окна прямо на кровать, лаская золотистыми лучами макушки троих спящих. Посередине, под пестрым одеялом – сверкающий голыми плечами Дерек, а по бокам, слава богу, одетые, но весьма помятые и растрепанные, уже одним своим видом заставляющие заподозрить, что одевались они либо в спешке, либо в полной темноте, не особо отдавая отчет своим действиям, прильнувшие к нему, как к грелке или к любимой плюшевой игрушке, способной защитить от всех ночных кошмаров, устроились Эллисон и Лидия, уложив головы ему на грудь и обвив руками.  
Дощатый пол скрипнул, и Дерек тут же открыл глаза. Стрельнул хмурым взглядом на Дитона и Стилински, и только убедившись, что гости не представляют опасности, озадаченно посмотрел сперва на крепко спящую Эллисон, потом повернул голову – и его нос защекотали рыжие волосы Лидии.  
– Наверное, замерзли, – попытался оправдаться он перед шерифом и Дитоном.  
Дерек совершенно не помнил, чем закончился вчерашний день.  
– Значит, вы нашли подходящий способ, чтобы согреться. Даже два способа, – в поле зрения Дитона попала пустая бутылка из-под бурбона и две, а не три кружки, стоящие рядом с ней на поцарапанном столе.  
– Должно быть.  
Дерек осторожно убрал с себя руки девушек, те недовольно заворочались, отодвигаясь в стороны, но так и не проснулись, выскользнул из-под одеяла и машинально, ничуть не задумываясь, как и почему он оказался в полураздетом виде в одной постели с двумя едва ли терпящими его девицами, подтянул трусы и застегнул молнию на джинсах. Когда он взялся за ремень и обернулся, ища майку, Дитон тихонько хмыкнул, заставив Дерека вопросительно изогнуть бровь.  
– Ты абсолютно прав, – понимающе кивнул ветеринару шериф. – Лучше ребятам об этом не знать. И Крису. Ох, в особенности Крису. По мне так главное, что все остались живы. Но Эллисон все-таки его дочь... И, Дерек, даже не пытайся поведать нам, насколько далеко вы зашли в этой своей попытке согреться.


End file.
